That's Life
by DustBinFairy
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella... Twilight did not happen though Bella and Edward are together. Jacob is involved...one shot and please read and review!


**Hey! just wanted to say that i did this for a piece of homework and though HAY! why nit put it up...so here it is. **

**Hope you like it!**

**oh and i don't own Twilight :( (sadly...)**

* * *

That's Life

If I remember correctly the day that changed my entire life was a Monday, Monday the 2nd of July.

I don't have any lectures on Monday so instead I went to Sutton High Street to do some much needed shopping. As I was walking around my best friend Bella rang me on my mobile, it was 1:00 when I finally got off the phone from her and went to Waterstone's.

I was just reaching for Stephenie Meyer's last instalment of the Twilight series, 'Breaking Dawn', when I felt an icy but firm grip on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around only to come face to face with Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend.

After I had gotten over the initial shock of seeing Edward we managed to slip into an easy conversation. I found out that Edward had been there for two months.

While we were talking Carlisle, Edward's father and boss, came up to us and told Edward that he could take his lunch break now if he wanted to.

So after Edward offered to take me to lunch – and I had accepted – we left Waterstone's.

We walked around a little bit but couldn't find any place to eat that both of use agreed on. While we were talking about the different plans of each of us had for the week we happened to come across a small café hidden in a small private side street. By that time I was starving so we decided to juts sit down and eat there.

The café was a sweet little place with window boxes overflowing with bright colourful petunias with all different types of flower heads. The café itself was called 'Swan Place'. I knew this because the name was painted onto the front of the café over the awning in elegant writing. Since this was the best place we had found so far and Edward's break was over soon, we just went in.

The café's was empty apart from a few couples huddled over small tables, gazing into each other's eyes. It looked like cupid had exploded inside of the café – which is really not my thing – but it didn't look horrible, it looked…nice.

As soon as we entered the café the hostess came up to us, trying to grab Edward's attention by fluttering her eyelashes and pouting her over glossed lips. Of course this was after she had eyed me up, but upon realizing that Edward and I weren't together by the strict no-contact space that we kept between ourselves she looked away satisfied. I was surprised by the instant jealousy and hostility that I felt towards some random stranger! All of my feelings towards her were unnecessary since Edward hardly paid attention to her when he asked for a table for two.

The hostess's smile vanished as she took in his uninterested tone, she showed us to a private and secluded table towards the back of the café. I was just about to sit down before Edward stopped me. I was stunned even more when Edward smiled at the hostess and subtly asked for another table somewhere more open, and I think he quickly slipped her a bill. This of course returned the smile to the hostess's face; since we couldn't be that close if we anted to sit in open sight of everyone. With this little trace of hope she had the nerve to wink at Edward when she left after showing us to a table by the front window of the café.

A few moments after the hostess left the waitress came up to our table her eyes expectant as they went straight to Edward. So the hostess had dished the dirt. The waitress greeted Edward a little more warmly then normal, although to my delight he again ignored her advances. After we had placed our orders with the server, Edward and myself easily settled into a fun conversation and as the time passed I found myself paying more and more attention to his movement and the facial expressions. I found myself saying purposely stupid and funny things just to make him laugh. I even started paying more attention to the little things he did, like when he was trying to explain something he would run his long thin fingers through his messy bronze hair or how when he smiled one side of his lips would be pulled higher then the other making his smile crooked.

Our orders were brought back to our attention when a large dark shadow enveloped us, I looked up only to meet the dark eyes of a new waiter bringing our meals. He introduced himself as Jacob. Jacob was tall, definitely over 6 feet, he had long, glossy balk hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin looked smoothed and silky and unlike Edward's pale skin tone Jacob's was a deep russet-colour. Instead of setting our food down and leaving, Jacob pulled up a chair and started a conversation with me. Jacob was different to Edward; whereas Edward was poetic and deep, Jacob was cheeky and funny, Edward was careful and Jacob was a risk taker. Jacob grew bolder and bolder by stealing food off my plate and flirting carelessly with me. At one point in time Jacob reached over and placed his hand on my cheek, I was amazed by the heat coming off his skin and I couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly Edward leaped from his seat and viciously….growled? His eyes had changed from their normal light topaz to a deep dark black, the glare he gave Jacob physically scared me, it made him look like a vampire! Jacob didn't seem scared by the look however, he slowly removed his hand from my face although not before he had gently ran his scorching thumb across my lips. This action only received another more menacing growl from Edward. Jacob calmly pulled his chair back and stood up to face Edward. Jacob towered over Edward with him being – at a guess – 6 feet 7 and Edward around 6 feet. Edward moved closer to Jacob and stopped a few feet away from him after they both wrinkled their noses as though they smelled something bad. I never really had a chance to hear what they were saying to each other since they both spoke in hushed threatening tones, I was only able to catch a few words from each of them since these words were spat out at the other person like insults. Jacob spat out words such as 'leech' and 'bloodsucker' at Edward and Edward returned these with words such as 'puppy' and 'mongrel'. By this time all the eyes in the café were on the three of us, and I couldn't stop the deep blush rising up onto my cheeks. The exchange of words lasted for a few more moments and each second Jacob seemed to get angrier and angrier until he was practically shaking all over. Suddenly Jacob turned from Edward and knelt down to face me, with him being as tall as he is even though he was kneeling his head was still taller then mine that I had to look up. By then Jacob had stopped shaking and was giving me a cheeky smile, before I knew what was happening I felt two scorching fires, one on each side of my face, and the Jacob was kissing my. Suddenly the fire was gone.

I heard a loud crash and the most aggressive snarling. When I opened my eyes, the scene that had just passed quite easy to guess, it seemed that Edward had pulled Jacob off me and thrown him across the café and now Jacob seemed to be dusting himself off and growling at Edward while Edward was crouched on the ground in front of me snarling at Jacob. Jacob had begun to shake again, violently. Just as Edward was about to leap at Jacob I grabbed onto his arm and tried in vain to pull him back, it was only when I slipped and began to fall backwards that Edward turned from Jacob to catch me before I hit the floor.

Before I could even register what was going on Edward had thrown me over his shoulder and strode out of the café. If this had normally happened I would have kicked and screamed but I was just happy that we had been able to avoid a fight.

After about five minutes of being carried Edward pulled me from his shoulder and instead grabbed me by the hand and pulled me along behind him. The whole journey back none of us spoke a word, me because I didn't know what to say and Edward, I think because he was too mad.

By the time we arrived back at Waterstone's it was 3:00.

I was about to leave, since I doubted that Edward wanted me to stay, when I felt a cold hand one my arm stopping me, I turned around to find Edward staring at me. His eyes had somehow returned to their normal topaz colour.

Edward asked if I would stay till he finished at 5 so I found myself walking around Waterstone's till 5. I helped Edward with his last few jobs till he officially finished working, when we left Waterstone's Edward seemed in a considerably better mood. Edward drove me home in his Volvo and we relaxed joking around and acting like a couple of teenagers.

It was while we were singing along to songs in his car that I realised that I was falling for Edward and I was falling hard. I wasn't sure if Edward felt the same way but I knew he felt something or why else would he have acted the way he did in the café or even asked me to stay till he finished work. One thing was for sure though; he had a girlfriend, my best friend. However even knowing this didn't seem to stop me wanting to spend my time with him.

We were having such a good time that I didn't notice that Edward had pulled up to my house until I actually looked out of the window. I was just stepping out of the car when Edward stopped me and promised to call tomorrow so we could talk.

When I finally went to bed I was too wired up to actually go to sleep, so I thought about the fact that I felt no guilt about spending time with Edward but I felt guilt about spending time with my best friend's boyfriend. To me they seemed like two complete different people.

I spent the entire next morning waiting for his call and he didn't disappoint me. Spent the most of the next day talking on the phone to Edward making further plans and just talking, but when we finally put the phone down the hours only felt like a couple of minutes.

The story after this was pretty mush the same, Edward and I kept talking and meeting in private and our feelings for each other grew and grew till I felt lost without him. Gradually Edward's feelings for Bella lessened.

We eventually got to the stage where we had to stop sneaking around; there was no reason for Edward to be with Bella any longer as his feelings for her had disintegrated. When we finally told Bella about our relationship the guilt I felt washed over me till I felt I could no longer keep my head above it, the hurt and pain in her eyes will never leave my memory and shall haunt me forever. She trusted me enough to tell me that she was worried that Edward may have been messing around and I had to lie to her because the girl that Edward was cheating on her with was me.

I think she would have hated me forever if she hadn't met Jacob – yes the same Jacob – but now she sort of understands how it feels to be so pulled to one person that there's nothing that can stop you. Even though she has forgiven me I don't think I shall ever forgive myself but I'm with the man that I love and would do it all again if I had to because… that life.

* * *

**Just so you know i DO NOT hate Bella, she is one of my favourite characters so please don't hate me.**

**And please tell me what you think it would mean so much to me to know, so go on click the button...you know you want to...**

**lots of Twilight love**

**DuatBinFairy**

**oxoxox**


End file.
